


Fanart for 'The Boy Raised by Wolves'

by skargasm



Series: Raised by Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Stiles, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This is the fanart that is eating my brain for a project that wasmeantto start in November 2020 but has shoved its way into being written/worked on now!Winterlynne_Norvic has been helping me with working on fanart, and Tummysassandass provided the prompt that has eaten my brain!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Raised by Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973692
Comments: 45
Kudos: 99





	1. Idea 1 of who knows how many!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



The prompt given to me by Tummysassandass has Stiles being raised by the Hales. So, trawling through the web I go to find pictures of Dylan o Brien through the years. Which created this picture as the first banner idea.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WPmOhsZ)


	2. Chapter 2

Then the evil Mephistopholes provided me with a base image based off of a meme that she knew of. And I then spent/lost an hour or two creating this:

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/dw1Jv-VIYZywXvnOOowRx9Wkp8RCNPp-VSDCBGs5UKVmPg7HTOQZFiIGQMHWNxm8JJZ_sN2TDzXTpAqDWKmVK8itFRttggVP-pdnZ77t0WxUZ5CPUHtVdHP2JZiAZPs9I6nVJ0IMa1w=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)


	3. Smol Peter and Chris

Where are all the pictures of a young JR Bourne??

[ ](https://imgur.com/sG9ACea)


	4. Chapter 3

Finding more photos of baby Stiles is hard so I unfocused this little guy for chapter 3!

[ ](https://imgur.com/BBBB7sd)


	5. Stiles

Been working on Stiles and came up with these two this morning. The first one is for chapter 4/5 whilst he is still in hospital

[ ](https://imgur.com/zbdv7LX)

The second one according to my brain is for further along in this fic - in his teen years most likely.

[](https://imgur.com/eJsY1Kw)


	6. Stiles & Fenrir - Eleven

Stiles and Fenrir, the night after a full moon

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ah8YNKh)


	7. Chapter 7

Poor Stiles, on the outside looking in....

[ ](https://imgur.com/JTwkdKX)


	8. Raised by Wolves - Jackson

Not gonna lie, I am SERIOUSLY pleased with how this turned out!

[ ](https://imgur.com/7PPAoAK)


	9. Desertion

Stiles is feeling like everyone is deserting him

[ ](https://imgur.com/2rCO3tS)


	10. Time Jump 2 - Stiles is 16

Peter took a little longer to return than planned....

[ ](https://imgur.com/lNGxoYC)


	11. David, Victoria, Kate

Question: with or without blood?

[](https://imgur.com/WsXkCgY)

OR

[ ](https://imgur.com/wQInSn7)

Thanks x


	12. Rescuing David...

[ ](https://imgur.com/WS36SoI)


	13. David and Stiles

[](https://imgur.com/a6Momtz)


	14. Deus ex Machina

The image I had in my head for the deux ex machina chapter

[](https://imgur.com/FNQgvS5)


End file.
